4swordsmisadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5: The Seperated Links
This episode takes place shortly after Episode 4. It was made on May 1st, 2008. It is the 1st episode of the Story Arc, which is a time period that is away from the normal storyline. This episode starts off with the Links at home. Green has to carry Red home. Red wants to fight the cuccos as revenge, but Green tries to reason with Drunk Red. After a conversation (Not to mention a song from the Music Box), Blue suggests that they split up. Blue and Purple will go to Kakariko Village, while Green Link keeps watch of Red. Just after, they find the Super Cucco, at this point, Red hides in Uncle Alfon's house, waiting to assult the cucco. Blue and Purple then heads off to the village with the Cucco while Green tries to calm Red down, but gets knocked out. Green then semi-consciously talks with Zelda in a dream world via telepathy. Soon after, Green Link hurries to find Red Link. We then return to Blue and Purple Link, who debate over the cucco. This debate is not solved as they head towards the village. When they get there to look for the Wise Elder's grandson, they realize that they are part of a gossip story, and it humilates them. After they find the grandson, they deliever the Music Box in return for a List. Soon after, Purple Link manages to use the Cucco' Super Saiyan state to scare the citizens of Kakariko Village. They then heads off towards home.... To Be Countinued Refrences Made: 1) The flashback to Episode 4 is in Dragon Ball Z style 2) The title of the episode was burrowed from Four Swords Manga 3) Red sounds diffrent as a side effect of him being drunk 4) Uncle Alfon's lines was slightly modified from a Perfect Kirby episode's lines 5) The cucco glowing golden refrences the Gold Cucco from Twilight Princess 6) When Uncle Aflon leaves the Links, he says that he is heading up north for some magic powder. This is a refrence to where you get Magic Powder in A Link to the Past. 7) Blue Link makes a small refrence to Pokemon when questioning Purple on why he wants to train the Cucco 8) Zelda's telepathy chat takes place in a dream world. This is based on Ocarina of Time's ending scene. 9) The Kentucky Fried Chicken refrence is made again by Purple 10) The Cucco's super state comes from Dragon Ball Z 11) The Wise Elder's grandson is named Chris Houlian. This was a guy who won a contest to have him immortalized in a game of his choice. This choice was A Link to the Past. He was immortalized in a secert room's telepathy tile with rupees in it. This is why Purple seems to know Chris Houlihan before meeting him. 12) Chris' secert room was mentioned briefly by Chris' lines: "Just take whatever is in my secert room". 13) The Gossip Stones and Mask of Truth comes from Ocarina of Time. 14) Purple's name for the cucco, Cojiro was also the name of a cucco needed in Ocarina of Time's trading quest. 15) The list gotten by Purple looks a lot like Zelda's Letter from Ocarina of Time 16) An old school Tansformers style cutscene was refrenced briefly before Blue and Purple gets to Kakariko Village 17) The story arc card was a refrence from Majora's Mask